


Hateful Love

by gayziams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Principal!Harry, Student!zayn, Teacher!Liam, i deleted this before, reposting, some payzer, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayziams/pseuds/gayziams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hates teachers until Liam comes around</p><p>Liam hates everyone, especially teenagers. <br/>until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :) basically i deleted this before and i'm reposting now. Its going to be in 2 parts so enjoy! I'm sorry if its bad because I'm not really good at this

Liam turned the key and walked into the apartment. He saw Louis on the couch with a beer in his right hand and his left hand held the TV remote. Liam walked to the kitchen and got a beer for himself. He opened it and went to sit next to Louis. 

“Don’t you have work?” Liam asked him.  
“Not for 2 hours,” Louis smirks at him. Louis was the only one of the two that had a job. He worked by night and at times that really annoyed Liam. 

“So what did your dad want?” Louis asked him reminding Liam of earlier that day.   
“Wanted to ask a favor…He wants to me to take some job as an english teacher at some high school,” He takes a long sip of his beer.

“You should do it Liam,” Louis tells him.   
“You think I want to take a job teaching a class full of brats? No thanks,” Liam huffs out.   
“Man don”t be stupid. You and I both know that you're not gonna find a job anywhere else,”  
“Thanks for the support Lou,” Liam spits out bitterly. 

Louis gives him a charming smile and says, “You know it’s true. Plus we could really use the money”

Liam knows that they need money to keep paying rent. Louis manages for the rent just fine,but they still need food and everything. He hasn't been able to find a job in months. He, however, really doesn't want to take a job as a teacher. He hates kids.He literally has no patience for them.. especially teenagers. He even hated himself as a teen. He sort of ponders the situation and sighs when he realizes he has pretty much no other choice. 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” He tells Louis.  
Louis grins and presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Somehow Liam feels like he is making a really bad decision. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Liam finds himself the next day at a meeting with the principal of the school, his name is Harry Styles. He is actually really young, Liam wonders to himself why he is a principal.

“Do you think you can do it?” He asks Liam and Liam wants to tell him no that he doesn’t even want to do it but just nods instead.. “Yes sir”

They go detail by detail through everything; school times, lunch duties, classwork, behavioral punishment.. by the time they finish going over the schedule , Liam is already restless and is about 2 seconds away from shouting at him to stop.

“You start tomorrow Mr. Payne,” Principal Styles tells him and Liam nods gratefully before rushing out the door into the fresh air. He has no idea how he is supposed to survive with those kids. If theres one thing he learned when he was in school was that to survive, there were 2 rules; shut up, and don’t care. They should still apply right now apart from the shutting up because he has to teach. 

When he gets home it is already 6pm and Louis isn’t home but what else is new? Liam goes into the small kitchen and looks through all the cabinets. The only thing he really finds is enough things to make pasta, so he does it. He makes enough so that when Louis gets home, his annoying ass isn’t complaining about how hungry he is. 

You see, Liam is a nice guy….until you make him mad…you might as well run at that point.   
He sits down at the table,bowl of pasta in front of him, and just thinks. Ever since he finished college, he hasn't set foot in a school.. any school. He is 24 and becoming a teacher. It’s times like this that really make Liam wonder where did he go wrong in life. Why had helot ended up with a cute girl and become rich? 

The rich part was easy, he wasn’t the brightest and studied english. Liam’s dating experience too hasn’t been all that well. Basically that means he almost never dated. There are just some things he doesn’t have enough patience for and one of those things is relationships. He just never had enough ti-

The turning of the door makes Liam jump and leave his thoughts.   
Louis of course notices and chuckles, “What were you thinking about Payno?”

Liam just shakes his head and puts his bowl of pasta (which he doesn't even remember eating it) in the sink, leaving it there so Louis can wash dishes. 

“Made pasta,” Liam gestures toward the kitchen and Louis grins brightly and thanks his best friend. 

“So,” Louis begins as he sits down at the table with a bowl full of pasta, “You ready to become a teacher?” He stuffs a whole spoonful of pasta in his mouth. 

Liam internally shivers , “Fuck no.I don’t want to do it Lou”

“Come on Liam, it won’t be that bad. The day will be over before you know it,” Louis tries to reassure him. He gets up, goes to the fridge and grabs 2 beers, tossing one to Liam. 

 

“You have no idea how much I’m hoping you’re right,” Liam tells him with a tired tone. He opens his drink and takes a big drink. Today was his last day before he had to wake up early and become a boring teacher. 

Liam truly believes nothing interesting can come from being a teacher. He believes and he knows it’s true. He spends the rest of the night enjoying with Louis as they watched stupid movies and just talked about everything and anything. Liam is actually really grateful for Liam but you will never hear him admit that out loud. He is known for his cold attitude but only Louis knows how he really is. 

Liam is actually the best person Louis has met, and he was glad that they have stayed friends for over 10 years. You know what they say, time flies when you’re having fun. 

Liam goes to sleep around 12:30 and is absolutely dreading the next day.   
He just has to get it over with.  
Chapter 2

The ringing from Liam’s alarm clock is what woke him up the next morning. Liam rubbed at his eyes tiredly and checked the time.. 5:30.

He was fucking mad that he had to wake up this early. Stupid job. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and dragged all his limbs into the bathroom. As soon as he turned on the light, he wish he hadn’t. There were bags under his eyes, but also the illuminating room hurt his eyes. He sighed, looking away from the mirror and took all his clothes off before getting in the shower. 

The shower was nice and cool, just how he liked it. He hated when the water was too hot or too cold, he wanted it cool. When he finished, he put on a bowl and went to his drawer to grab a pair of boxers. He slid them on and walked to his closet, choosing the most formal outfit to wear. 

Long story short; he was ready in 30 minutes. When he left his room, he saw Louis was already awake, cooking breakfast which Liam refused to eat. Liam put his shoes on quickly, grabbing his bag and keys before heading out the door to his car. 

It was early in the morning, but he knew he might catch traffic if he didn’t hurry.   
By the time he got to school it was 6:45 and class started in 45 minutes. When he entered the school, he had to go to a staff meeting in the gym. When he walked in, Principal Styles was already talking and noticed Liam arrive. He smiled briefly at him before returning back to his speech. Liam noticed a few people looking at him as he took a seat all the way in the back. 

He turned his attention to Mr. Styles. 

The meeting only lasted about 15 more minutes and in that time, Mr. Styles (or harry as he told Liam to call him) already presented Liam as a new member of their school team. He was greeted by many hello’s and waves. 

Everyone was filing out of the gym when Liam was tapped on the shoulder.He turned to see a small brunette. She had nice eyes, he noticed. She seemed to be the only teacher that was close to his age. Maybe younger. 

“Hi, my name is Danielle,” she smiled warmly at Liam. She was very pretty.   
Liam muttered a greeting back. 

“I was just wondering if you needed help getting to your class?” She asked, the barest hint of hope in her voice. Liam was actually glad she asked because he was about to go wander the halls if he couldn’t find his class. 

“You’re in the english department too?” He asked her.   
A faint pink stained her cheeks before she mumbled, “No no, I’m in the math department. Just helping out i guess,” she looked down at her shoes. 

“Please do,” Liam said and smiled charmingly at her so she wouldn’t feel embarrassed. Danielle blushed more but showed Liam the way to his class. 

 

On the way she talked about how the school was, some of her favorite students, lunch and invited him to lunch. He quietly refused, as to he already had plans for lunch. He didn't actually have plans, he just didn't want her to think that way of him. Liam doesn't date. 

When they arrived in the class, Liam thanked her and walked in his class without looking back. Students started filing in right after him, giving him odd looks but not speaking to him directly. They whispered about him, he could hear them. He simply ignored them and pretended he could not hear them. 

He had 4 classes in total and was only looking forward to the last one as it would be the last before he got to leave.  
The first 2 classes passed by really fast and he just repeated the same thing to them. The 3rd class was also the class they had lunch in. When the bell for lunch had rang, Liam made sure to stay in his class. He didn't have to eat and he didn't want to run into that math teacher. 

Finally the last class of the day came and students arrived to the last class looking just as tired and annoyed as he did.

When the bell rang at, students were talking and Liam got them all to hush.   
He got up from his desk and underlined his name that was on the board and then turned to face the students. Fourth time he's done it today.

“My name is Mr. Payne and I will be your new teacher,” He spoke to them all.   
“First i’m going to take attendance, then we will talk about the book you’ve been reading.” He grabs the roll call sheet and begins going down the list. He hasn't been able to pronounce half the names all day and it irritated him. His eyes flicker to the boy in the very back who is staring intently at him.   
Whats his deal? Liam thought to himself. 

“Zayn Malik,” Liam called looking up from the sheet when he hears a muttered “Here” from the back. It was the boy who had been staring at him earlier. The raven haired boy had his head on the desk and seemed rather uninterested. It didn't matter. Liam didn't care if they paid attention or not, less papers to grade for him.

He continued the roll call. 

“Okay, well I have been informed you are almost done reading Romeo and Juliet. I want you to finish reading the rest for the rest of the class because tomorrow I will be assigning you a research paper,” He told the class knowing next what was coming. 

The groans and protests in the room echoed. The only one who hadn't said anything was that kid in the back, uh,Zack or something. 

Liam ignored the protests and just stared at them until they grabbed their books and began reading. When he made sure they were all actually reading, he went to his desk and did some reading of his own. He didn't have anything to do so he might as well. He was teaching English after all. 

The bell rang at 3:30 and Liam rushed out of the classroom as soon as the every student left. He practically ran to his car and drove home. 

Today he was reminded of how much he hated high school. 

~~~~

Chapter 3

The next day was very much like the previous day. Except that Liam was even more anxious for his last class of the day. As usual the whole class wouldn't shut up. As usual that kid in the back was late. As usual Liam had to hear the irrelevant protests of the alumni.   
He gave out a test on Romeo and Juliet, which their previous teacher had assigned. He wasn't going to give it out but if it meant that those brats would be quiet, he was all for it. 

The weeks passed this way. Liam gave them their assignment, they did it, and then they all want home. It wasn't until one Friday that anything had changed. 

Liam handed back their tests which he had finished grading the night before, however it took longer with the constant distraction that is Louis hovering over his shoulder watching him. 

Some of these kids are actually really dumb, but he didn't even tell them anything. There were some cheers, but mostly kids complaining to one another on how they got such a bad grade. 

He couldn't care less what thoughts were racing through their minds.   
Thankfully the bell rang and everyone started to leave. He had to wait for them all to be out before he could make his exit. He was grabbing his bag, thinking everyone left alreuadyuntil he noticed the kid in the back. 

He came up to Liam, and stood there. He ran a hand through his already messy hair.   
“What?” Liam spit out.   
The kid didn't seem phased.   
“Why did I get a 70?” He asked Liam with cold eyes. Liam was slightly taken aback at his tone but didn't show it. 

“Look kid, if you don't like your grade, deal with it. Maybe study more huh,” Liam had to control himself before he shouted at him. He was already highly annoyed, as this kid was taking up his time. 

The kid didn't back down.

“Stop calling me kid. I have a name… It’s Zayn,” He growled through his teeth.  
Liam really just wanted to say he didn't care. He began tapping his foot on the floor.   
“Whatever kid, just go home,” Liam said to Zayn.   
“Whats your first name?” He asked Liam. Liam stared at him, confused and shocked at the change of topic.   
His eyes narrowed, “None of your business”

Zayn frowned and then looked at the school tag Liam was wearing that had his name and picture.   
“L…Liam” he read.   
“It suits you” He tells Liam who at this point is too annoyed to even be shocked.   
“Well you can leave now because im going home,” Liam tells Zayn and turns to leave the classroom. Zayn follows right behind him.   
“Where do you live?”  
“Why are you always asking questions?” Liam said to him as they exited the building. Zayn shrugged and just asked him something else.   
“Tutor me” He tells Liam.   
Liam stops in his tracks and turns to Zayn.   
“What?”  
“Tutor me..”  
Liam scoffs, “Kid you’re crazy if you think i’m going to spend my time tutoring you.”  
Zayn’s eyes narrowed, “stop calling me ‘kid’ and why not?”  
“Because I have more important things to do” With that Liam got in his car and drove away without looking back at Zayn. 

When Liam arrived to his house Louis was already home and on the couch as usual.   
“Why you late Payno?” He asks, when Liam grabs a beer and takes a seat next to him.   
Liam frowns, setting the beer down on the table next to him.  
“There was this kid who wouldn't leave me alone. He kept complaining about his grade” Liam tells him with distaste clear in his voice. 

Louis notices this and laughs.   
“Becoming a real teacher eh,’ Louis giggles. 

“Sadly” 

~~~~

The weekend held nothing of interest to Liam. He just graded papers and went grocery shopping. Besides that, he just stayed home.   
However even though he didn't do much, he was not looking forward to going back to work. The kids annoyed him, especially the Zayn. He groaned at his own thoughts. 

~  
2 weeks had passed and it was once again Monday. 

Monday came too fast for Liam’s liking and he got there at 7 like he usually does, except when he got there, Principal Styles called him to his office. For what? Liam hasn't a clue!

Liam stood outside the principal’s door and knocked lightly 3 times.   
“Come in!” He heard a soothing6 voice from the other side. 

Liam opened the door, fingers trembling a bit, and went to sit at one of the chairs. Harry was seated on the other side of the desk, with many papers and a coffee in front of him. 

“You wanted to see me? Is there something wrong?” Liam asked Harry, trying his best to show a sign of concern, though he knows it probably looked fake.   
“Yes and no,” Harry says looking up from the many papers, “I have been looking through grades and I noticed that there are some students struggling in your class. One in particular got my attention” Harry said, fingers running through his curls. 

“Some students just dont study enough, and if they dont study why give them a passing grade. I tell them all to pass, they must actually learn and study the material,” Liam tells him. He puts a hand on his leg. 

“You are exactly right Liam. It’s just i feel like this student can really use the extra help. So I was going to assign them a tutor, but what better tutor than the teacher himself, right?” 

Liam couldn't believe what he heard. Did he really just get assigned to tutor some kid. He knows he cant refuse, so he just nods. 

“Just for an hour a day, starting today, in the library, or at your house if you prefer.” Harry tells Liam, noticing his tense posture. 

“Yes sir. Who is she?”

Harry laughs a little and Liam has to admit it was a nice sound.   
“He-,” Harry corrects Liam, “- is Zayn Malik. He is in your last class I believe. He already knows too so he’ll meet you at the end of the day” 

Liam goes still at that. Of all students why did it have to be him?

“Yes sir,” is all Liam says before getting up from his seat and going to his first class. All his students were already there in their seats.

The day just started and Liam was already assuming this was the worst day of his life. 

All his classes passed by quickly and next thing you know kids are filing out of the last class, homework in their hand, on their way to the busses. 

Liam was erasing things from the board, but he didn't have to turn around to know that he was still here. 

When the students were all gone, Zayn got up from his seat and walked up to Liam’s desk, standing a foot away from it. 

“You know, I hate teachers” He said to Liam in a tone that Liam has grown accustomed to hating. 

“I hate them too kid,” He tells Zayn, while he gathers all his things and puts them in his bag. 

“I hate teachers but I don’t hate you…why?” Liam freezes but regains himself in a second.

“Kid I don’t know,” he spits at him.   
“Let’s just get this over with,” Liam says and walks out the door waiting for Zayn to follow him.

“Are we going to your house?” Zayn asks. 

“As if, we’re going to the library.”

Liam walks to the library and goes inside to one of the many tables. Zayn follows quickly behind and puts his book bag on the table. He grabs a chair next to Liam and sits in it.   
Too close for Liam’s liking. Their knees were touching. 

“Just take out your homework, and start doing it.” Liam ordered Zayn. Zayn obeyed and pulled out his homework and a pencil and began working on it. 

It was mere minutes later that he was complaining to Liam that he didn't get it.   
Liam sighed loudly and began explaining to him how to do it. Zayn wasn't paying attention. 

“Why did you become a teacher?” He blurts out, 8

Liam stops, in the middle of explaining and frowns at him. “What?”

“Why did you become a teacher? I mean its like you hate teenagers, you haven't even bothered tolerant our names yet,” He tells Liam, pushing his glasses back.

“Kid, its none of your business,” Zayn goes cold at that.   
“Stop.Calling.Me.Kid… My name is Zayn!”

Liam shrugs at him, “I don’t care just keep doing your work.”

Zayn stares at him for a long moment and does as he is told. Liam continues explaining.   
The hour passes like this. 

“The hour is over, you can go home now because my time here is done,” Liam tells him and begins gathering his things. 

“Liam!” Zayn shouts his name quietly. Liam freezes, shocked and sort of weirded out at his first name coming out of his mouth. 

“Drive me home?” Zayn asks him.   
Liam looks at him bewildered. 

“Are you crazy? No.”

“Liam please! I dont have a way to get home,” Zayn tells him, his eyes are pleading. 

“Stop sating my name and no, You can walk.”

“It’s too far, please. I promise I will pay attention and just do my work during these sessions” Zayn begged. 

Liam kept refusing and Zayn just kept asking. 

“Fine! I’ll take you. Let’s go.” Liam walks out of the library and into the parking lot. Zayn is running, trying to catch up with him and climbs into the passenger seat of Liam’s black Nissan. 

“Nice car,” Zayn compliments him and Liam just ignores.   
Liam ignores him the whole ride except for when Zayn gives him directions. 

Liam is really annoyed by the time they pull up to Zayn’s apartment building.   
Zayn grabs his things but doesn't get off.   
Liam takes a look at the building and sees that its in really bad shape. He wonders how anyone could live here. 

“What?” Liam asks impatiently.   
“You’re still going to keep tutoring me right?” 

“I dont have a choice.” Liam tells him.   
Zayn’s lips turn upward a little. With that he grabs his things and runs inside the building leaving a confused, and very annoyed, Liam in the car. He doesn't know why but he doesn't leave until Zayn is in the building. This place creeps him out. 

He drives home after that, his mind spinning.

 

````

The next day at the end of the last class, Zayn is patiently waiting for Liam. Liam wonders how he is supposed to survive this the whole year.   
Speaking of things he might not be able to survive, Danielle walks in right after the last student leaves. 

“Hey,” She smiles up at him. Liam isn't a mean person, especially to women, so he smiles back.   
“Hello..How was your day?” 

She beams, “it was good. At the end of the day you end up tired huh?” Liam nods, because he knows exactly how that feels. Danielle then starts stepping closer to Liam. “Literature department has got to be more interesting than the math department though, right?” 

“Not much,” Liam shrugs, “It is still a lot of work and a lot of papers to grade” They both laugh. That is when Zayn decides to stop being invisible to them. Liam had forgotten he was even in the room waiting for him. 

“Can we go now?” Zayn says impatiently at Liam. Liam glares at him but Danielle just smiles.  
“oh who is this?” She asks, facing at Liam.   
“just helping this kid by tutoring him”

Danielle smiles and looks around Liam’s classroom. She notices his jacket his desk and grabs it, visibly slipping a piece of paper in his pocket and then giving it to him.   
“I’ll see you later Liam,” Danielle grins and leaves behind a sort of shocked Liam and visibly angry Zayn. 

“Who is she?” Zayn demands to know. Liam is reminded of his irritation and scoffs, “None of your business. Now lets go,” He pushes Zayn forward.  
Zayn does as he is told and starts walking ahead to the library, meanwhile Liam grabs the rest of his things and closes his room.

The library again is nearly empty and Zayn again sits really close to Liam. Without being told, Zayn takes out his homework and a pencil.   
Liam again starts explaining how to do the homework and Zayn is just staring at him. 

“Hey Liam can I ask you something?” Liam stops talking.   
“No. And stop calling me Liam,” Liam spits out.   
“But thats your name,” Zayn replies. Liam gets annoyed more.   
“I don't care, to you I am Mr. Payne”

“Give me your phone number,” Zayn tells Liam after a while. Liam nearly chokes on his own breath.  
“Hell no”

Zayn groans and Liam continues with teaching himself basically. Zayn zones out thinking of possible ways to get Liam’s number. Then he begins asking Liam too many questions. 

“Stop!” liam exclaims at the end of the hour.   
“You know what, I’m not tutoring you anymore. You don’t even pay attention! I’m telling Mr. Styles that he can find another tutor”

“Liam I’m sorr-“

“Save it kid. I’m leaving”

Liam grabs all his things and leaves the Library. He doesn't look back to see the look on Zayn’s little face. 

He and Louis go out that night, but his mind was elsewhere the whole night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam is dreading to see that kid today at school. His anxiousness to leave was even more powerful today.   
However he doesn’t show up.  
He doesn’t show up for days actually. Each day, Liam’s eyes flicker to that empty seat in the back, and each day he goes more concerned. It’s not like he will ever admit it though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The fifth day (friday) that he doesn't show up, Liam pays it no mind. Except he thought maybe the kid asked to switch classes or something. Not that he’s complaining.   
Since its Friday, he goes home as soon as class ends and just sits on the couch. His mind starts to replay the scenes in the library from the other day. Maybe Liam was a little too mean to the kid. He was so annoying though and kept asking questions about Liam’s personal life. 

Liam has no idea how long he just sits there, thinking.  
Louis comes home and scares the shit out of Liam  
“What the fuck Louis?” Liam glares at his best friend. Louis is just doubled over in laughter that he has to hold on to the couch for support.

“You should've seen your face mate! What you thinking about anyways?”   
Liam hesitates for a moment before telling Louis everything about the kid. 

“No offense, but I think maybe you were too hard on him. He’s just a kid,” Louis pats his back and tells him. 

“Hey wanna go out tonight?” Louis asks him and Liam just nods in response, because frankly he could use a night out.

Later that night, Liam and Louis go to the clubs. 1 hour in, the music is blaring and all Liam has done is sit around as he didn't feel like dancing with anyone. Louis, however, is full on dancing with everyone. 

Honestly, Liam feels like leaving. Which is what he does. He goes to find Louis first though, and tells him he’s leaving and to take a cab home. 

Then he goes out and gets into his car. It’s already late and he starts to drive home. When he passes the 3rd street Liam sees someone on the sidewalk just sitting there. The person is bent over and he can’t see their face. He doesn't know if he should say something. It sort of looks like a kid. 

So he does say something. He pulls his car up but the person doesn’t look up.  
“Hey you!” Liam hisses

The person looks up and Liam does a double take. it’s him. The kid who has been taking up Liam’s mind for the past week. 

“Get in,” Liam says. 

Zayn doesn't even think twice before standing up and getting into the car.   
The car is silent for a minute, no one says anything. Liam starts driving. 

“Where are you taking me?” Zayn finally asks.   
“To your house” 

Zayn panics at that.  
“Please no! Liam take me to your house please or anywhere. I don't want to go home,” he pleads.   
Liam frowns and keeps driving.   
“I don’t care, i’m not taking you to my house. You're going home,” He tells Zayn.  
Zayn keeps on pleading and telling Liam that he doesn’t want to go home. Liam ignores him.   
He pulls into a 24 hour diner and tells Zayn to get off. 

They go inside and sit at a booth, Zayn across from Liam.   
They are handed menus and when the hostess leaves Zayn looks up at Liam.   
“What are we doing here?”  
Liam sighs.

“YOU are going to eat something. Then we’ll see what we’re gonna do.”  
“So you're not taking me home?” Zayn asks hopefully. 

“I am. You have to go home.”  
“But i don’t want to!”  
“And I don’t care”

The waiter comes, and takes their order. Zayn orders pancakes meanwhile Liam just orders a coffee. 

“Eat” Liam tells him when his food gets here.  
Zayn does. 

Liam is just thinking to himself why he’s doing all of this.He feels maybe he felt some sympathy and curiosity as to why the kid didn't want to go home.   
When Zayn is finished, Liam pays the bill and they go back to the car. 

“Now are you ready to go home?” Liam asks the raven haired boy.  
“I guess,” Zayn replies reluctantly. 

They don’t speaks the whole ride to Zayn’s apartment.  
Liam stops the car outside of his building, a little frightened as to how he remembered how to get there. 

He turns the car off.   
“Hey Liam? Thank you for everything”

Liam turns to face him and just nods.   
“Maybe you’ll actually show up to class sometime,” He says and Zayn’s face lights up. Like he is happy that Liam noticed. 

He is about to get out when he turns back to Liam. When he turns back, Liam is a little more inclined to his side, so their faces are close.   
“Will you tutor me again?” Zayn asks Liam pleadingly.

“I guess I have no choice. Principal Styles, insists that its I who tutor you,” Liam lies. In reality he hadn’t even talked to the Principal about not tutoring him anymore. 

“Monday?”  
“Yes. Now get out”  
“Thank you Liam, i know why i don't hate you now”  
Zayn grins widely and does get out. He runs into his building and Liam just watches him leave.   
So many things are racing through his mind but Zayn’s words keep replaying in his mind. 

When he knows Zayn won’t come out and try to escape, he turns his car back on and drives home.  
He has a weird feeling, and he doesn't know what it is. He doesn't like it. 

~~~~

When Liam gets home, he completely feels tired and goes to bed without even checking if Louis got home safe or not. He doesn't think about anything except sleep. 

~~~~~

Nothing exciting happens the whole weekend. It’s pretty much the usual things; grading papers and shit. He doesn't necessarily mind at times though. It’s not like he has anything better to do with his life. 

When Monday does come theres a strange feeling he has all day. Plus Danielle has already popped into his room 3 times before Liam’s last class of the day. Like normal he hands out the assignment and he continues his tutoring with Zayn after the class is over. It’s pretty basic. Zayn takes out his homework, and Liam explains it to him. It’s also normal in which Zayn sits extremely close to Liam. And after their hour is done, Zayn doesn't even ask Liam to take him home anymore, Liam just does it.. Like a routine. That goes on for 2 weeks…

Zayn also manages to snatch Liam’s umber in those two weeks and he continues calling him Liam. 

~   
It’s been 2 weeks since everything went back to normal, but it didn't seem normal to Liam. Zayn was more…..friendly than he usually was, but Liam doesn't question it. 

Liam decides ti break his daily habit and go to the gym that Friday night, to stay in shape. He is there for 2 hours just working out and Listening to music. He also showers there, as he would probably be too tired at home. He drives home after. 

The first thing he notices when he gets home is the aroma. He runs a hand through his wet hair and inhales the scent. Smells like pasta. Liam is genuinely surprised that Louis cooked. The next thing he notices is Louis’ laughter and another voice. So when he walks in the kitchen and sees Louis laughing and next to him was the kid, he is shocked.

“Oh hey Liam!” Louis says when he notices Liam enter. Zayn immediately spins around in his seat, and looks straight up at Liam, who is standing in the entrance of the kitchen. 

“Your friend here came to visit you whats your name?” Louis turns to Zayn who smiles  
“It’s Zayn” 

“Zayn,” Louis repeats. He looks back at Liam and grins.   
Louis looks at his watch and stands up from his seat,” Ooh i have to go but theres pasta there mate!” He yells to Liam heading for the door and Liam panics. He grabs Louis by the wrist and drags him to the living room.

“You can't leave me alone with him! Remember the student I told you about a while ago? Thats him!” Liam pleads.

“I know thats him. He told me… Actually he talked a lot about you. Haven’t you noticed why he acts weird around you? Its so obvious Liam,” Louis tells him in a sarcastic tone. 

Liam is confused, as he doesn't know what Louis is talking about.  
Louis notices and laughs a little.   
“Liammmmm! This kid has a crush on you mate…and like a BIG crush on you,” Louis pats his back.   
“Have funnn!” He says and walks out the door, leaving Liam with his student who has been taking up his mind.   
“Oh and you better not make him leave cause hes my friend now,” Louis pops back in before leaving again. 

Liam thinks Louis is crazy.. This kid? A crush on Liam? No!… or?  
He stops thinking.

He goes back to the kitchen where Zayn is still sitting at the table with nothing in front of him.

“What are you doing here?!” Is the fist thing Liam can think to ask him.  
“I didn't want to go home..”

“Well you cant be here either..so leave”  
“Liam please! Let me stay here a while”

Liam hates the nice side of him, because he doesn't really have one. But when he does, it goes against everything he wants. 

Liam lets out a very loud annoyed sigh and just nods to which zayn does a small cheer and thanks him.   
Liam ignores the gratitude and goes to serve himself some of the pasta that Louis made. Louis dissent exactly cook the best so Liam is a little afraid as to what he will be eating. 

Zayn gets up, and just goes to stand near him, watching.   
Liam tries to pretend he isn't there,but it is really hard, with what Zayn’s staring. 

“Do you want some?” Liam asks him so he will stop staring.   
Zayn just nods and pushes his glasses back. Liam nods and gets another bowl for Zayn and adds some pasta to it. 

He grabs two forks and goes to the table where Zayn has returned to his seat. He places one bowl in front of Zayn and one opposite of hims he can sit there. However once he does sit down all Zayn does is grab his bowl and gets up to go sit in the seat right next to Liam. He scoots the chair so that he is close to him…. really close.   
Liam clears his throat awkwardly and just eats. They eating silence for the most part until something pops into Liam’s mind. 

“How did you know where I lived?” Liam asks Zayn who turns a shade of red.   
“School papers. They have them in the administration office and I just asked for your address saying the tutoring was moved to your house. Principal Styles just gave it to me,” He finishes and Liam has a weird feeling.

So now the kid knows where he lives.. great.

“Well It’s time for you to go kid” Liam tells him when they already finish eating. Again Zayn begs Liam to not make him leave. Liam checks his phone time.. it’s nearly 11 p.m. 

“‘Won’t your parents be worried?” Liam asks him and Zayn looks down at his feet.   
He shakes his head ‘no’

Liam doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything. Instead he takes the plates to the kitchen to wash them and Zayn follows him. 

“Can I sleep here? Please Liam” Zayn pleads when Liam is done with the dishes. Liam is about to say no when Louis walks through the door

“I’m home!” He yells and then finds them both in the kitchen.  
“Ooh whats going on here?” He eyes both of them with a mischievous look. 

“Louis can I spend the night please?” Zayn pleads 

“Of course you can. Happy to have you, right Liam?” Louis winks at Liam and Liam groans loudly.

If theres one thing he was sure of is that he was in for a long night..

Liam sees that there is pretty much no use in arguing because he knows he will lose.   
He hates it though. 

“Whatever,” He replies to Louis who grins and gives Zayn a high five. 

“Zayn you can have Liam’s room and Liam you’ll sleep here on the couch,” Louis tells Zayn and Liam doesn't bother trying to say anything different. 

He walks to his room and grabs one of the spare blankets in his closet and brings it to the living room. 

“I’m going to bed now. Goodnight both of you,” Louis winks and Liam wants to slap him. Louis does all of this on purpose just to annoy Liam because he knows Liam doesn't want to be alone with him. 

“Liam can I borrow some sweatpants or something?” Zayn looks up at Liam once Louis closes the door to his room.   
“No”  
“Please”  
“No”  
“Pleaseee”

Liam sighs, and motions Zayn to follow him to his room. Zayn happily follows him. Liam’s room wasn't huge but it wasn't small either.   
There was room for him and more. 

He goes to his dresser and opens the second drawer. Thats where he keeps all his sweatpants. He digs around for one he hasn't really worn and tosses it at Zayn.

“Now go to sleep kid. Its late and im tired,” Liam orders him. There is the barest hint of something idd in his tine but if Zayn notices, he doesn't say anything. 

He simply nods and begins to undress and thats when Liam flees the room. 

He closes the door to his room and goes back to the living room. He just lays on the couch trying to drift to sleep. He doesn't know how long he stays awake just staring at the ceiling. It’s comforting to him. He can think in peace. Right now the only thing he is thinking about is why is that kid here?

Why doesn't he leave Liam alone? Liam doesn't mind a lot of things but this he does mind. No one has ever been so….dedicated.. as to keep up with him. Liam tends to not show his real emotions because he has learned now that emotions are overrated and he has a plan as to not getting caught up in them. 3 words; Do not care.   
When you care, thats when everything happens. 

“Liam?” Zayn calls from the hallway. Liam looks up and Zayn is leaned against the wall which is supporting his weight. His hair is messy and sticking out in every direction and his eyes are barely opened. 

“I can’t sleep,” He says.   
Liam chuckles lowly. 

“Join the club”

“Can you come stay with me please? The lighting scares me”  
It was only then that Liam had noticed it was raining. And raining hard. He does recall hearing noises but he kept thinking they were apart of his thoughts like onomatopoeia.   
Liam ponders it. Is there really any point in arguing right now? He sighs and gets up. He grabs his phone from the coffee table and checks the time. 1:35 a.m  
Its funny how all his thoughts are made in the a.m.

He picks up his blanket and follows Zayn to his room. Zayn goes and lays down on one side of the bed, patting the other side for Liam.   
Liam stands there for a second, because even in all of this, this kid was his student. History weird, confusing student. A loud thunder strikes and thats when Liam doesn't care anymore because he jumps in the bed and faces the opposite of Zayn.   
Everything is silent then. No one says anything..Its peaceful.   
Liam actually thinks the kid fell asleep until he starts talking. 

“Hey Liam? Why do you not like me?” Zayn whispers in a low voice. Liam almost doesn't hear him.   
What does he say? He takes a deep breath before responding to him, “Zayn, I don't hate you” Liam says and Zayn’s breath hitches. 

“You called me Zayn.. You finally called me by my name”

Liam curses himself mentally because the last thing he wanted is to do that. Make that mistake.   
He doesn't respond. 

“I like you Liam”

This time it’s Liam’s breath who hitches. He oh so slowly and carefully turns and faces Zayn and stares at him. He doesn't know what to do or say but thankfully he doesn't have to say anything. Lighting and thunder both strike loud and Zayn jumps and moves the closest he can to Liam.

Liam doesn't know why or how but he wraps his arm around Zayn’s torso under the blanket and pulls him closer. Zayn leans in to him. 

“I’m scared Liam,” Zayn lets out a shaky breath. He runs hand through his flat hair. 

“Its okay, Listen to me. I’m right here” Liam tells him.

And honestly? That’s what worried him. 

~

Liam wakes up the next morning with so much energy. He would be lying if that wasn't the best he has slept in a long time.

Thinking about sleep is what makes him look in the spot next to him.. Zayn wasn't there.   
The memories flood to Liam’s awake state and he shivers.. He just slept in the same bed as his student. He cuddled him. 

He gets up and goes to the living room. Sure enough, Zayn and Louis were seated on the couch with the TV on. They weren't watching it though.. They were talking and from the looks of it, it was hilarious because they both kept laughing.

It was Louis who spotted Liam leaning there first and Zayn’s gaze immediately follows Louis’. His face beams and Liam looks away from both of them. 

“Payno! We were just talking about you,” Louis smirks and shoots Liam a wink. The amount of times Liam has thought about actually killing Louis is kind of scary, He glares him but Louis just continues to smirk like the asshole that he is. 

“Honestly, I thought you and Zayn were going to stay forever in that room. I thought i told you to sleep here. What were you two love birds doing anyways?” Louis is having so much fun with this. Zayn turns red and Liam is so close to committing murder.

Louis ignores the looks from him. 

“Theres pancakes on the stove for you. Your boyfriend here made them,” He gestures to Zayn who just cant stop blushing. He doesn't even try to deny or fight anything Louis has said. 

Liam has pretty much had it and so he walks to the kitchen without a word to Louis. He does mutter some type of gibberish under his breath though.

He grabs the pancakes from the stove, puts them on a plate, and goes to sit at the table. Zayn joins him there sitting so close to Liam as always. Not only are their knees brushing but so are their elbows. 

“Well I’m leaving you kids now! I have somewhere to be,” Louis calls from the living room. Liam can literally hear the smirk in his voice and he doesn't like it. 

The door closes and everything is silent while Liam eats.   
For a while that is.

In the whole thing Liam has realized one thing.. He doesn't hate Zayn. 

That whole day is spent with Liam and Zayn doing nothing. You know what? Zayn actually gets Liam to laugh for a while and Liam enjoys it. Liam also just calls him Zayn now, not “kid”.   
They just lazed around all day until like 7:30 pm. 

Liam was cooking dinner when it all happened.   
Liam was cooking and Zayn was staring at him. It totally did not go unnoticed. 

“Zayn what are you staring at?” Liam asks him curiously.   
“You”  
“Why?”

Zayn gets up from the table and goes up to him. He fidgets with his glasses before looking up at Liam.   
“Liam do you hate me?”

Liam turns from the stove and looks Zayn up and down before answering, “No”.

Liams phone rings and he asks Zayn to grab it for him and Zayn happily obliges. 

Zayn isn't so happy anymore when he sees its a message from Danielle:

Hey just confirming our movie for tonight? 9:30?

Zayn’s hand freezes on the phone and he doesn't move.   
Liam goes to look for Zayn in the living room and he looks confused as to why Zayn looks like he’s just seen a ghost. 

“You agreed to go on a date with her?!” Zayn yells. Liam would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little but frightened. 

“What are you talking about?” Zayn thrusts the phone towards Liam and Liam reads the message. Danielle.  
Liam had totally forgotten that he said yes because she kept pestering him about this new movie. 

“Zayn look-“  
“Do you even care that I told you I liked you Liam?”  
“Zayn liste-“  
“Today you've acted more different than any other day I’ve seen you. You showed emotion.. It made it seem like you actually cared.”  
“But you-“

Zayn doesn't even bother letting Liam finish. He puts on his shoes quickly and heads out the door. Liam actually runs after him.

“Zayn! Its not how you think it is” Liam shouts when Zayn is out the door. 

Zayn stops dead in his tracks and turns to Liam. Liam notices that their are many tears in his eyes, and tear stains on his cheeks. 

“Kiss me,” He says and moves closer to Liam.   
“W-What?” Liam stutters. 

“Kiss me Liam” Zayn goes so close that his face is only inches away from Liam’s.

Liam almost chokes on his own voice. 

“Zayn… I can’t you’re my student and-“  
Zayn moves back at that. More tears start swelling up in his eyes.   
“Thats all i am right? Your student? Bye Liam”

Zayn walks off and Liam is too shocked to go after him.  
He doesn't know what to do or feel..

He just cant believe that Zayn kept wanting to kiss him..

The sound of the over goes off and Liam walks slowly back to the kitchen.. His mind is too messy to think about anything else besides what just happened.

~~

Liam goes on his date with Danielle. They go to the cinema as planned.   
“I’m so excited Liam! how about you?” Danielle beamed up at Liam.   
She looks his hand in hers.  
He forced a sot of smile that came out more like a grimace and they went to their seats.  
If there was a chance Liam could've been more distracted, It would've happened. His mind was literally elsewhere the whole time. That elsewhere just so happened to be with Zayn. The scene from earlier kept replaying in his head. 

Kiss me

The words lingered in his brain the whole duration of the movie, that he didn't even know the name of. Danielle didn't seem to be paying attention either considering she glanced at Liam every 5 minutes. She was waiting for him to do something like put his arm around her or even just look at her but that didn't happen.

“Liam…Liam!” Danielle shook Liam in his seat.  
Liam looked up and gave her a confused look.

“The movie is over..wasnt it great?!” She smiled so wide and Liam just nodded in response.   
They held hands when they walked out. Well more like she grabbed his hand and put her fingers through his. 

Liam was surprised he was able to make it to her house without crashing for not paying attention.

Liam turned the car off when they arrived there and he got off to open her door like a gentleman would. He walked her to her door and they both turned to each other. Liam let out a low breath and smiled up at her. Danielle fiddled with her jacket before speaking. 

“I had fun tonight,” She said and smiled. She began leaning in and Liam wanted to recoil from her but didn't have the heart to do it.   
He leaned in and kissed her. It felt the same as when he kissed any one.. Meaningless. 

She pulled back first and grinned at him.   
“Goodnight Liam. I’ll see you at work”

Liam stayed outside until she went in and then walked back to his car. he was so ready to go home. 

When he did get home Louis was there as always on the couch.   
“Wheres Zayn?” He asked as soon as Liam walked in and Liam just kind of collapsed at those words.   
He tells Louis everything that happened and Louis listens with a thoughtful face. Liam actually finds it funny because he doesn't know why he’s telling Louis considering that Louis has never been the right person to go to for advice. 

“Liam…,” Louis sighs and Liam gets up at that.   
“I’m just going to go to sleep Lou, goodnight” 

Liam walks, more like sulks, to his room and lays down in his bed. The blanket on the bed even smelled like Zayn.  
Liam stayed like that the whole night. Zayn taking up his mind and he really hated it. This completely violates his plan to not care. He has a strict plan but he himself can see his walls falling down. The walls he worked so hard to put up are being taken down by this kid. The worst thing is that ‘this kid’ is his student. 

Liam hates thinking about all this.  
So he stops.

~

Sunday goes by in a blur basically Liam doing what he did Saturday night. He did cook however and graded some papers but he messed up a couple by tapping the pens into the paper. 

When Monday comes Liam has the urge to call in sick. Louis literally drags him out of bed and makes him go. He didn't want to see Zayn because it would be too weird. At the same time he wanted to see him so badly. 

So Liam goes. He dresses in his nicest close (he doesn't know why) and goes to teach. The first classes pass by in a blur and thats what he didn't want. All day he has been a nervous wreck and some students even commented on it to him. He always told them he was just cold. 

When students started filing in for his last class he turned to face the board and pretended that he was writing something. In reality he just didn't want be watching when Zayn walked in. 

The late bell rang and Liam could hear kids rushing to their seats thinking he wasn't paying attention. He turned to the front and his chocolate eyes instantly flickered to the back of the room. To Zayn’s seat.

Empty.

Liam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. But at the same time a wave of hurt and concern washed over him. He deemed it normal though that Zayn would miss his class. If Liam were in his position he would avoid his class too. 

But that wasn't the only day that Zayn missed his class.   
Zayn didn't go that entire week and honestly, Liam thought he talked to the counselor to get him out of it. So he looked up if Zayn had been absent to his other classes and he had.   
By Friday Liam looked like a sad puppy looking at the empty seat in the back. 

What could he do though? Oh right.. Nothing!

When his last class was over he left as soon as the last student left. He dragged his feet to his car and drove home. He almost crashed once or twice.   
He knew Louis was home and he just needed someone to talk to. 

So when he got inside he sat with Louis and told him about Zayn missing class all week and pretty much just ranting to him. His voice cracked a couple of times and he kept running a hand through his messy hair.

When he was done, he sighed.   
“What do I do?” He asked Louis and threw his head back against the top of the sofa. 

Louis looked at him with a thoughtful expression for a moment and then his face went blank.

“Liam, don’t ask me questions you already know the answers to.”

Louis got off the sofa then and left the house.   
Liam didn't have the energy to stop him and ask him where he was going. 

Louis was right though. Liam knew exactly what do he just didn't know if he had the courage to do it. 

He does it anyways. 

He grabs his car keys and drives.   
When he pulls up in front of Zayn’s building, he doesn't get off instantly. He stays in the car wondering what he needs to say.  
He had no idea. He was going to wing it.   
He already knew his door number because Zayn had made Liam walk him all the way to his door because he was scared. 

Liam gets off the car and begins slowly walking to the door of the building. He doesn't like this place. It doesn't look stable.. Especially not for someone as fragile as Zayn.   
He walks the starts Zayns door and stands there for a moment just breathing before knocking on the door 3 times. 

A minute later the door is opened by a man who looks around 40 and he was drunk. 

“Who are you?!” The man spat at Liam. He froze for a second before answering. 

“I’m looking for Zayn..?” 

He said it more like a question then a statement. The man stared at Liam for a moment before screaming, “ZAYN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE ITS FOR YOU!”

Liam flinched visibly. He had the urge to slap some manner into him. 

The man left and Liam just stood there waiting.   
Zayn appeared with a smile on his face that disappeared as soon as he saw Liam. 

Zayn was wearing an oversized hoodie with ripped skinny jeans and his glasses. His hair was flat indent in its usual quiff and he was wearing some sneakers. 

“What are you doing here?”   
What was he doing here? Even Liam didn't have an exact answer to that. 

“We need to talk Zayn. I’m sorry and i don’t want you to keep missing school like honestly? it’s boring without you there and.. and .. what’s on your face?” Liam pointed to a mark on his jaw.  
Zayn closed the door behind him and stepped out into the hallway with Liam. 

“Did he hit you??” Liam’s voice roared.   
Zayn just slowly nodded. 

Liam wanted to do so many things. He wanted to barge inside of Zayn’s house and teach that man a lesson for hurting Zayn. He tried to relax though.   
He had a better solution though. 

“Come stay at my house,” He told Zayn.  
Zayn looked up really fast and stared at Liam for a moment before holding up a finger telling Liam to wait.

Zayn ran inside and closed the door.  
Liam didn't know what he was doing so he just waited. 

Five minutes later,Zayn comes out oh so slowly with a bag on his back. 

“What is that?” Liam asked and Zayn told him it was things like clothes and a tooth brush and shampoo and Liam just chuckled. 

The drive home to Liam’s house is silent.   
Too silent. 

When they get to his house Louis is there again in his added sweatpants and shirt. 

“Zayn!” He grins when he sees the raven haired boy and Zayn goes over to him.   
“Had this one crazy worried about you mate,” He winks at Zayn and Zayn’s face goes soft and he looks over at Liam. Liam just shrugs and Zayn’s whole face lights up. 

Liam pulls his phone from his pocket and checks the time. He had no idea he had been gone for so long. It’s 9:30 pm. 

“Have you eaten Zayn?” Liam finds himself asking Zayn. Zayn goes red and shakes his head ‘no’.

So that is how Liam began cooking dinner for all of them.

And this time when Zayn sat really close to Liam, it seemed like the most normal thing in the world. The rest of the night is spent by all three of them playing video games. Louis kept cheating and Zayn kept whining that Louis kept beating him. When it wasn't Liam’s turn he was watching the two of them bicker with a fond face. They looked so normal with all of this and deep down he really liked it. 

At midnight Liam called lights out and Zayn and Louis both let out a cry of protest but Liam acted like a father and told them both no.   
Louis walked with his head down to his room and stuck his tongue out at Liam in the process. 

His boys.  
Thats what he was thinking.   
He stops thinking. 

Zayn stays in the living room until Louis leaves and then goes to Liam again. 

“Can I borrow sweatpants again? Yours are really comfortable” He asks Liam shyly, like Liam is about to snap any minute and kick him out. 

Liam lets out a low chuckle and goes to his room with Zayn on his trail. He grabs the sweatpants Zayn wore last time and tosses them to him.  
Liam then grabs his own blanket and goes to the living room. He tells Zayn to go to sleep right before though. 

He turns off all the lights in the living room and just sits on the couch.   
He thinks. 

His thoughts, however, are all messy and he cant take it. It puts too much stress on him so he gets up and goes out on the balcony after 45 minutes of just sitting there.   
He leans on the wood and pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. He lights it up and inhales it. He feels so relieved. 

He can think now. 

He thinks about everything that happened today. Zayn is different. He isn't like anyone Liam has ever met. It sort of intrigues him.   
More than anything he kept thinking about what had happened a week ago.

Kiss me

The door to the balcony creaks and Liam can already guess who it is. 

Zayn is standing there in his sweat pants and a shirt thats too big. He doesn't have his glasses on and his hair is flat. 

He goes and stands next to Liam and leans against the balcony.   
“Why is life so hard Liam?”

“Honestly… Zayn I have no clue. i wish i knew the answer myself.”

It was quiet for 5 minutes. Or so it seemed like 5 minutes. 

“I didn't know you smoked,” Zayn says looking at the cigarette between Liam’s fingers.   
“It helps relieve stress you know. When I’m having a bad day or something all I have to do slight one of these and I’ll feel relieved.”

“Can I try?” 

Liam turns to look at Zayn and Zayn was already looking at him. He stared into Zayn’s eyes before nodding.   
Zayn eagerly grabbed the cigarette from Liam’s hand and put it between his two pink lips.   
He inhaled.  
He began coughing though. He took the cigarette from hus mouth and handed it back to Liam while he coughed.   
Liam smiled a little and patted his back to make sure he was okay. 

“Thank you, Liam” Zayn says and Liam could hear the sincerity in his voice. 

Then Liam finally asked what he has been wanting to ask the whole time.   
“Why did you say what you said the other day?” Zayn looked at him with a confused expression. 

“You said ‘kiss me’….why?” Liam’s voice cracked and Zayn’s face went passive.   
“Because I wanted you to kiss me,” He says and Liam’s heart goes fast.

“But why?” 

“Because I like you Liam. I really really like you. You're not like other teachers who pretend to care about school. You actually show us that you could care less if we pass or not. You're different,” He says with a small smile and Liam just stares into his eyes. 

Zayn moves closer to him and Liam gulps.s   
They stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity. 

“I like you” Zayn says before closing the gap between their bodies and Liam’s mind is going cray. He basically forgot his own name. 

Zayn slowly began to lean in and this time Liam didn't pull away. He hesitated before putting his head down and kissing Zayn.  
Zayn’s lips were a little chap but wet from Zayn biting and licking at them so much. It didn't feel anything like when he kissed Danielle. It was like bolts of electricity were flying all over Liam’’s body. 

Their lips moved in sync and they fit perfectly together.   
Zayn’s hand moves up to Liam’s hair and he tugs at it and Liam moans into his mouth. 

He puts his arm around Zayn’s waist and brings him closer. Zayn pulls back for air quickly but as soon as he pulls away, he's leaning back and in and putting his lips on Liam’s again. 

When they pull apart Liam seems to get his brain back because he instantly backs away from Zayn. He just kissed his student! He kissed Zayn!

“I’m sorry,” Liam says and leaves Zayn alone in the balcony staring after him as he ran inside. 

He rushed straight to Louis’ room and wakes him up. Louis doesn't mind and he listen to Liam explaining everything.

Liam feels officially fucked.   
And worst of all, he liked the kiss. 

~

Liam wakes up in a bed that wasn't his.   
He stretched his arms and sat up tiredly. 

Memories from last night fled his mind and he turned a little pale. 

What was he going to do now?  
Liam turned over in the bad and noticed that Louis wasn't there.   
Oh no. He is praying Louis doesn't make this situation anymore awkward than it already was. He had no idea what was going to happen but he did know what already happened and he knows that he shouldn't have let that happen. 

All of this is new to him though. The butterflies in his stomach and the pulsing electricity in his body is all new. It has never ever ever happened before with anyone. Sure Liam has read his share of romance novels, but he didn't know all the things they wrote could be well…. real.

Liam runs a hand over his face and gets up from the bed.  
He was going to have to leave sooner or later. And he didn't want to wait until later. Liam walks to the bathroom first though. He hated having morning breath. 

After Liam quickly brushed his teeth he turned off all the lights and walked to the living room. He could already hear Louis and Zayn chatting it up from the living room. 

He hesitantly walked into the living room and leaned against the wall from the hallway. The sunshine blinded him at first but his eyes adjusted to it.

The first thing he noticed was that the living room was a mess. There were bags of chips on the sofa, can drinks on the little coffee table, and pretty much any junk food all over the floor. 

Zayn and Louis were both seated with their legs crossed on the floor with Xbox controllers in their hands. They both had their eyes fixed on the screen. They were throwing insults at each other. Liam chuckled as Louis called Zayn a “fucking homo” 

If only he knew, thought Liam.

He doesn't know why but Liam had a feeling that that nickname was going to stick with Zayn from now on. When louis gives you a nickname he literally gives you a nickname. Thats the reason Louis always called him Payne Train..

Zayn blushed the color of jade and he flipped Louis off.

If there was one thing Liam knew about Louis is that he LOVED to play games. And Zayn was just starting a game he won’t win.

“Liam?” Liam cursed under his breath because he knew that wasn't Louis’ voice.   
He looked up and both Zayn and Louis were staring at him.

Louis with a thoughtful yet cautious expression.  
Zayn’s face was completely blank but Liam could see it in his eyes… Hopefulness.   
It killed Liam inside to give Zayn false hope for anything.   
He knew how Zayn felt. 

Louis sensing the tension speaks up, “How about we all go out for breakfast? I’ll pay” 

Liam nods gratefully and Louis gives him that ‘You better do something about this’ look. 

They all grab coats and shoes and head out. They decided to walk, to enjoy the air. 

Zayn and Louis are engaged in conversation so Liam just thinks.   
Would it really be so bad to let Zayn into his life like that? There was something about the way Zayn made him feel. it was…. different. When Zayn smiled, Liam wanted to smile too. Then again, Zayn is his student. There could be huge consequences for all of this. But there lies the big question..

Is it worth it?

Liam shakes his head, as if that will clear his thoughts and Louis brings him into the banter. If there was one thing, Liam could get used to; It was Louis being all nice and playful. Especially with Zayn. 

They go to a diner nearby and sit at a booth. Zayn instantly sits next to Liam, so Louis has a side all to himself. He eyes them cautiously for a moment. The waiter comes then. She was a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was very pretty. 

Apparently she thought the same thing of Liam because she was extra friendly to him.   
“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” She winked at Liam and he blushed a little.

“How about not coming back at all?” Zayn mutters and Louis fights back a laugh. He grins widely. 

Liam pretend he didn't hear anything, but he too is having a hard time keeping a straight face.   
When the waitress comes back she smiles warmly at Liam. Zayn just about had it too.

Zayn grabs Liam’s hand and intertwines their fingers together.   
“Hey babe, are you going to get the pancakes?”

Liam and the waitress both have shocked expressions on their face. Zayn has a small smirk on his face and Louis is grinning so wide, like this were the funniest thing. 

“I’ll give you a minute to look at the menu,” The waitress says and flees the table without another glance at Liam. Zayn lets go of Liam’s hand and just smirks. “There.”

Louis can’t take it anymore and he bubbles with laughter.   
“That’s my boy!” 

Yes. Yes it was worth it.

They ate in silence, well at least Liam did. Zayn and Louis have this constant banter thing going on. It was something Liam got used to, even liked really. 

When they got back to Liam’s place, Louis just so happened to get called for work and left. Not only did he leave the house, he left Liam alone with Zayn…. Again. 

Liam is seriously starting to plan best ways to murder him.

“Liam can we go to the movies?” Zayn bats his eyelashes at Liam. Liam scoffs but inside his heart is racing.

“Later” Liam says. He doesn't fancy being in a dark cinema alone with Zayn just yet. Zayn is making these wide eyes at Liam and Liam is trying to wonder how his eyelashes are so beautiful. His cheekbones too are so sharp and his eyes are perfect. 

“Fuck it,” Liam whispers to himself. 

Liam pushes Zayn up against the front door and connects their lips together. For being taken by surprise, Zayn responds really fast. Liam puts his arms around Zayn’s waist and tugs him closer. Zayn’s fingers tangle themselves through Liam’s hair and Liam moans into Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn grins and tugs harder at Liam’s hair. Liam lets out a whimper and moan at the same time. Zayn pulls back for air and leans his forehead on Liam’s. Zayn’s eyes were dark, very dark. That made Liam’s body shiver. 

Liam leans back, “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. You have no idea what I want to do to you Zayn. No idea”

Liam heard Zayn’s low gasp and chuckled darkly. 

“You might want to uh go fix your…problem,” Liam indicated to Zayn’s lower region. Zayn blushed tomato red and he ran off somewhere in the house. 

Liam has no idea why the fuck he just did that. What he did know was that there were going to be consequences to this. There are consequences to everything. He just doesn't know how soon they will come.

Zayn slept in Liam’s room that night and Liam slept in Louis’ room. Liam didn't tell Louis what happened. He felt like that was more private than anything. 

The next day, Louis left early for work, but Liam thinks he just sensed the tension. 

Liam woke up before Zayn and he just watched tv as he waited for Zayn to wake up. He wanted to talk to him. Mostly about what happened already but what more is to happen. Liam admitted something to himself last night when he couldn't sleep; He liked Zayn. It may not be as much as Zayn probably liked him but hey, it was still something. Liam never really feels things for people, so this is kind of an important thing to him. 

Liam is just trying to wonder how Zayn did it. Zayn is just 17 years old. But he managed to have this huge connection with Liam that no one else in his life has been able to make with him. It scares him to think that this…. kid is doing the one thing Liam has been trying so hard to prevent. He was getting through to Liam. He was pushing Liam’s walls down and Liam didn't know if he should be happy or scared. 

Liam still doesn't want to give Zayn false hope though.Yes he admitted he liked him, but that doesn't mean they're going to date. After all Liam is his teacher. There could be legal problems because Zayn was still underage. 

“Liam?”

Liam’s head turned quickly to the hallway entrance and he did a double take.   
Zayn was wearing a white button up shirt and black skinny jeans with some vans on. He took Liam’s breath away. 

Literally. 

Liam started choking on air.

Zayn giggled and went to sit down on the couch opposite from Liam.   
“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Zayn looked up at Liam and Liam’s breath hitched.

“How about the cinema?”

Zayn’s smile is so beautiful and pure. “Lets’s go” 

—

Liam takes the quickest shower he can possibly take and rushes to get ready. Zayn was already ready but he was a wreck. He was standing in front of his closet, though there was nothing in it. All of his clothes was on the floor or on the bed or thrown in a pile somewhere. 

He runs his long fingers down his face and groans. This was all new to him. He never tried to impress someone and he knows he doesn't need to impress Zayn. Hell Zayn was the one who stuck with his ass even after how rude and mean Liam was to him. 

“Come on. Pick something,” He mutters to himself. He runs to the bathroom and checks his hair. It’s wet and a mess and he know he wont be able to fix it and he just panics. So he does something he didn't think he would ever do. 

He calls Louis. 

“Liam. This is simple. I’m going to tell you exactly what to do okay?” Louis’ accent rang through the phone. 

“Okay.” Liam lied. He knows better than to trust Louis completely. 

“First, go to your room.”   
Liam walked the 5 paces from the bathroom to his room and shut the door lightly behind him. 

“Now stand in front of your closet” Liam could hear Louis snicker a little on the other end and hell Liam would punch him if he were there. 

“Okay. Now what?” 

“Okay, now close your eyes and stick your arm out t0 the clothes in your closet. Whatever your hand touches, that’s what you wear. Okay?”

Liam wanted to laugh.or kick himself. 

“Louis.. That would work..IF THERE WAS ANY CLOTHES IN MY CLOSET”

“Hey no yelling! You know I dont respond well to yelling. Damn Payne, you're a mess kid,” Louis laughed and Liam rolled his eyes and muttered back.

“Bite me”

“Oh i won’t, I think Zayn would get a little jealous” Liam can literally hear the smirk on his face and he would say something back if his face wasn't heating up at the moment.

“Whatever. Bye” Liam hangs up and drops his phone on the bed. He runs a sweaty hand through his wet hair and sighs. This was going to take a while. 

In fact it took two hours. Liam was rushing to find his keys when Zayn appeared in front of him, dangling the keys in his tiny hands with a smile on his face. 

“Thank you. Ready?”

Zayn was definitely ready, he was wearing dark skinny jeans with a red flannel on and these boot that Liam didn't even know he owned. His cheeks were tinted pink and his hair was held up with ge. He looked breathtaking. 

They drove to the cinema in silence, well Liam drove, Zayn mostly watched him and every time Liam would turn around, Zayn would be looking at him with the fondest look that Liam has ever seen. 

Liam found a good parking spot near the front and he turned off the car before unbuckling his seat belt. He checked his outfit one last time and then got out of the car and ran to open the door for Zayn. 

“I’m not a girl you know,” Zayn’s laugh rang like music through Liam’s ears. He put a hand on his chest and feigned an upset expression. 

“Hey dont be rude, I was being nice.” 

“You were being cheesy” Zayn corrected Liam who had nothing more on the matter. 

They bought two tickets to some comedy that Liam didn't really pay much attention to the name. They went to stand in the concession line because Liam thought it would be really awkward actually, going in a movie without anything in his hands.

“Liam?” Liam’s whole body instantly froze and he was praying that he was dreaming because fuck. 

He turned around and yes.  
“Hello Danielle, How are you?” He forced a smile onto his face and he could see Zayn’s scared expression behind him. They couldn't get caught together. 

“I’m great thank you. Are you here alone?” Danielle didn't even try to hide the hopefulness in her voice and Liam was fighting himself. 

“Uh- Uh no. I’m here with my friend. He’s uh in the bathroom,” He spoke really fast and stuttered a few times but smiled really big in hope that she wouldn't notice. 

Danielle just smiled at him and then looked behind him and motioned a finger for him lean closer. Liam did and she put her mouth on his left ear. 

“I think the person behind you is one of your students,” She whispered in his ear. When Liam pulled back he pretended to have a confused expression but looked behind him and waved to Zayn. 

“Oh. Zayn, How are you?”

Zayn looked up, eyes wild and waved back. “Hey Li- I mean Mr. Payne. I’m great sir, thank you.”   
“Great to hear,” Liam turned back to Danielle and smiled up at her. 

“I have to go but It was great seeing you Liam. We have to.. catch up sometime. Call me? You're a really good kisser by the way,” She waved her fingers in his direction and then walked back wherever she came from. Liam was tense and scared and hell he already knew Zayn heard that. 

When he turned around, Zayn was already out of line and headed towards the exit and Liam ran after him. 

“Zayn. Zayn wait!” Liam called but Zayn was fast and Liam wasn't in the best shape honestly. 

He managed to catch up though and yanked Zayn’s arm and pulled him towards him. 

“Let go of me, Liam!”

“No. Not until we talk about this,” Liam dragged Zayn to the bathroom and locked the door so no one else would come in. He then pushed Zayn against the door and put his hands on either side of his head.

“You’re going to listen to me and you’re going to listen to me now.”

“Zayn you have to listen to me. You don’t understand what she was talking about.” Liam’s voice was a wreck and Zayn wanted to kick himself. 

“What don’t I understand Liam? That she is always flirting with you, or the fact that you let her do it?” Zayn’s voice had a mean edge to it but there was something else in there too. 

“What do you want me to say to her? I can’t avoid her because we work together!” Zayn looked away from Liam’s questioning eyes. Liam put his hand under Zayn’s chin and made him look at him. 

“Look at me..” Zayn’s eyes bore into his and Liam’s lips quivered. 

“I dont like her. I never did and I never will.” Liam spoke so quietly and softly that he almost wasn't sure if Zayn heard him. 

“Look I-I’m sorry okay? It’s just she is always flirting with you and I already know that you guys went on a date before and I heard her say she kissed you and it makes me so jealous Liam. I hate it and i can’t stand it,” Zayn was rambling and Liam was confused as to why he would need to feel jealous at all. 

“I dont know why you would get jealous. I’m here with you. I feel something for you and not her. I thought that much was clear already. So Zayn, why on earth would you get jealous?” 

Zayn laughed a dark laugh and pushed himself against Liam’s body. Liam stumbled back but Zayn just kept pushing him back and he hit one of the stalls. Zayn leaned up so close that Liam could feel his breath on his face. 

“Because,” Zayn’s eyes flickered to Liam’s lips and he licked his own, “Because you’re not hers. You’re mine.” Zayn trailed his lips along Liam’s neck leaving soft kisses everywhere. 

Liam was trying his best to control himself but the moan that escaped his mouth told him otherwise. He could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter. 

“Z-Zayn.. i think we sh-“  
“You’re mine. And she cant touch you like I can. She cant kiss you like I can” Zayn’s lips were on Liam’s jaw but Liam was really fucking aroused and he crashed his lips into Zayn’s. It wasn’t like their other kiss. This one was lustful and needy and Liam was bringing Zayn as close as he could and Zayn was running his hands all over Liam’s body. 

It was messy. But messy didn't mean bad. 

Liam was the first to stop this, saying they were in a public bathroom and they needed to leave.   
“You’ve got to tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, Zayn. I’m no mind reader and I wont know if something is affecting you as much as it is if you dont tell me. The last thing I want is to hurt you again, okay?”   
Zayn nodded. 

“Good. Now let’s get out of here,” Liam grinned goofily at him and left the bathroom, making sure no one saw.   
“You know I’m pretty sure we missed the movie,” Zayn laughed.

“Let’s just watch one at the house, yeah?”  
“Yeah” Liam’s features radiated with nothing but fondness for the boy. They walked side-by-side to Liam’s car. Close but not holding hands, but still really close. If anyone was paying attention they would find it abnormal but it was a good thing no one gave a shit. 

Louis was already in his usual place when they got home and he had the biggest fucking smirk on his face when he saw them. 

“How was your date?” He asked casually and Zayn blushed and turned really red and just said ‘fine’

“Liam, I need to talk to you uh privately for a moment” Liam gave him a questioning look because he sounded serious. Louis’ face was blank though, the smirk that was there disappeared and there was no trace of anything left. 

“Uh okay. We’ll be right back Zayn,” Zayn looked between them both but just nodded slowly. Liam was trying to come up with a list of possibilities of what they need to talk about but he was stuck. 

They walked to Louis’ room and it reeked of alcohol and cologne. Louis closed the door after Liam entered and stood in the middle of the room facing Liam. 

“I just wanted to make sure you and Zayn are being safe”

“What? Louis no! We aren't having sex. We barely —“

“Not sex Liam. I’m talking about Zayn being a minor. You know that if someone found out you were together, you could go to jail mate.” In reality this was a subject that never left Liam’s mind. He was always worried that someone would find out and he would get Zayn in trouble. 

“I know Louis. We’re very careful, I promise. it scares me too. But I’m willing to deal with whatever consequence. I know what I’m putting myself in. But I dont care because I really like him. You know me, I dont date or anything but he managed to get through to me somehow. He fascinates me”

A smile was creeping on to Liam’s face and Louis laughed. 

“Don’t get all mushy on me. You know I don’t have the heart for that gooey shit.”  
Liam punched him in the shoulder and he yelped.

“You don’t have a heart, Tomlinson.”   
“Cannot argue with that.”

Liam and Louis both left the room and went back to the living room where Zayn was laying down on one of the couches. 

“I’m ordering Pizza, okay?”  
“Yay! Pizza!” Liam laughed at Zayn and went to sit beside him on the couch. He put an arm around Zayn and brought him closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Zayn giggle and looked up into Liam’s eyes. They were both staring and Liam was thinking things he shouldn't be thinking. 

“Hey! Quit staring at each other like ya want to fuck.” Louis called to them, coming from the kitchen and sitting down in the armchair opposite of them.  
“I do want to fuck” Zayn said with a straight face and it was Liam’s turn to blush.


End file.
